


The Eric Star

by nugatory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatory/pseuds/nugatory
Summary: Aaron's small reminder of home.





	The Eric Star

It was a calm, cool autumn evening. The type of evening that held clear skies and just a hint of a chill. Aaron and Daryl had returned earlier that day from a week-long scouting trip, and Aaron had promptly showered, eaten and passed out on the couch, where he was still dead to the world. After making himself dinner and cleaning up the dishes, Eric shrugged on a warmer sweater, then grabbed the book he’d been reading and headed out onto the porch. Settling into the love seat glider, he opened the book and engrossed himself into _The Picture of Dorian Gray._

An hour had easily passed when the front door opened and Aaron poked his sleepy head out. “There you are. I couldn’t find you, I was getting worried.”

Eric shifted his feet out of the glider as Aaron came over to sit beside him, automatically leaning against his lover as Aaron’s arm went around his shoulder and his lips brushed his forehead. “You were sacked out,” he chuckled. “I didn’t want to wake you up, plus it’s a nice night, so I came out here.”

Aaron nuzzled Eric’s hair, breathing in his scent, and the ginger-haired man turned his head to smile and entice Aaron’s lips into a proper kiss. Aaron smiled softly, pressing his warm lips against Eric’s slightly colder ones. “You’re getting chilly,” he noted, wrapping his other arm around the slender man to draw him closer.

“Seems like you came out here just in the nick of time to warm me up,” Eric teased. 

“My Eric-senses were tingling,” Aaron kidding back. “They always know when you need me.”

“Is that so? You must have been feeling tingly all week then.”

Chuckling, Aaron stood up and held out his hand to Eric. “Come here, I want to show you something.” 

Eric set his book down and took Aaron’s hand, letting the other man pull him up and lead him down the porch steps and across the street towards the water feature at the center of Alexandria. Not many of the other residents were out and about, leaving the streets quiet and abnormally romantic. Eric nudged his way under Aaron’s arm and threaded his own arm around the other man’s waist, enjoying the rare moment alone.

“So, what is it you’re going to show me?”

“You’ll see,” Aaron smiled, pressing a kiss to Eric’s temple as they walked. Leading Eric along the pavestone path that winding its way near the water, Aaron finally came to a stop. Placing his hands on Eric’s shoulders, he maneuvered the other man in front of him, wrapping one arm around Eric’s chest. He took Eric’s hand in his, keeping his index finger pointed as he curled the rest of his fingers in, then guided his arm up until their joined hands were pointing up at a bright star directly above the water. “See that?”

“Yeah,” Eric nodded gently, leaning back into Aaron.

“That’s my Eric star,” Aaron told him. “Every night I’m out there, away from you, I find that star and it feels like I’m looking in your eyes. I make a wish on it every night. That you’re safe, and that I’ll see you soon.”

Tears blurred Eric’s vision at the sweet sentiment and he brought Aaron’s hand to his lips, kissing it before he wrapped the attached arm around him. He felt Aaron pull him closer, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I love you,” Eric murmured softly, closing his eyes to ingrain this moment into his mind. These sweet interludes felt few and far between these days. It was a balm to his soul to know that Aaron thought of him whenever he was away, missing him just as much as Eric did. “I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t come home to me.”

“I’ll always come home to you. Always.” Aaron promised, pressing his lips against Eric’s neck.

Eric turned in Aaron’s arms, cupping his face and drawing him into a tender kiss. 

Aaron pulled his lover tightly against him, reveling in the feeling of having Eric in his arms before. “What do you say we go back home and put on one of those old boring black and white movies you’re so fond of?”

“Boring?!” Eric said with mock offense. Playfully glaring as Aaron laughed, realizing the other man was just trying to incite him. He scoffed and took Aaron by the hand, unable to hide his smile as they headed back up the path to the road and towards their house. 

As Eric put in the Casablanca DVD, Aaron dimmed the lights and locked the door. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, he stretched out on his side as best he could on the small sofa, then patted the space in front of him. Eric moved to lay on his side in front of Aaron, feeling the other man spoon against him and drape the blanket over both of them.

Both men knew this was heaven--these moments alone together, simply being close. Eric could feel Aaron’s lips trailing soft kisses along his neck, his nose nuzzling his hair before sniffing his ear like a dog and making him laugh from the tickling sensation. 

“I love you,” Aaron murmured with complete serenity. 

Eric brought Aaron’s hand to his face, cradling his cheek against the warm palm and pressing a kiss to it. “I love you more.”

“Not possible.” Aaron argued softly, snuggling his face against Eric’s shoulder.

Eric could hear the sleepiness in his voice and knew he’d be asleep before the beginning credits of the movie had even finished. He closed his eyes, listening to Aaron’s soft breath behind him, wondering how he’d been so lucky in life to have this man by his side. 

“Very possible,” he whispered in response to Aaron’s argument, taking advantage of the fact that the other man was too tired to continue the debate.


End file.
